A Fierce Wolf and His Shining Dragon
by GarnetRose7673
Summary: A sequel to 'The Wolf of the Storm.' Join Grey, Yang, and everyone else in their second year at Beacon as they live out their lives and train themselves to the fullest. Once again, sorry for no cover art. Reviews are welcomed :) RWBY does not belong to me, but damn I wish it did!
1. A Heartwarming Reunion

_Chapter 1: Heartwarming Reunion_

* * *

_(3__rd__ person)_

It was another day at Beacon. In fact, it was actually the 2nd year for students who had arrived last year, and it was near the end of the first semester, and it was the weekend, which meant relaxation from classes. In one dorm on the 3rd floor was a certain team of red, white, black, and yellow. These four girls were all good friends with each other, but they still did their own thing, just like last year.

The girl with red hair wore a red cape around her usual clothing, which changed quite a bit. It was still a combat skirt, but now her bullet belts wrapped around her chest, and the sleeves were quite shorter. She also had red gloves with black trimmings on it, each bearing her symbol, a rose. Other than that, everything else was the same besides her hair that was slightly longer.

The girl with white hair hadn't changed much with her appearance. Her shirt still bore her family's crest, but the sleeves were rolled up, black on the inside, and the collar neatly folded back. Her skirt now had a big snowflake printed on it, something that she liked.

The girl with black hair still wore her bow to hide her small violet cat ears. Her team and other friends were the only ones who still knew of her secret. She wore a black leather jacket with her symbol printed onto it, with the sleeves rolled up. She had a small chain on her left leg, and her pants were completely black. She also wore boots that went slightly above her ankle. She had black bandages wrapped around her arms with huge gaps between each strand.

The blonde still wore her signature orange scarf, only now it was wrapped around her right arm. She wore a light brown leather vest that wasn't zipped up, and her shirt was now reversed in color, black being it's primary color with her symbol being yellow. She still wore her black short shorts, but was covered on the back by a purple handkerchief with blue waves on the bottom. She still wore her light brown boots with the uneven orange socks and the grey scarf around her left knee.

The red and white-haired girls were busy with studying for an upcoming test. The one with black hair was busy reading a book she just recently bought while the blonde girl was just looking out the window, sighing to herself with a bit of a sad look on her face. Her mind was on a certain guy she met on her first day at Beacon, a day she remembers quite well, as it was the day she realized she was in love.

"Grey…" She sighed to herself.

The last time she saw Grey was the day before he left with his team to go on a mission given by Ozpin, and that was almost at the beginning of the semester. She missed him, a lot. Every day, she thought about him. He was the only thing on her mind. She wished he was back already.

"Yang… You still thinking about Grey?" Ruby said, concerned for her sister.

"Yeah, I just wish he was back, you know? I miss him…" Yang replied, not looking away from the window.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon. He did say that the mission Ozpin gave him and his team would take a good amount of time to complete." Blake said, looking up from her book at the golden-haired blonde.

"Yang, we know you miss him a lot, but cheer up, okay? How about we go down into the city and walk around for a while? You know, browse at different shops and buy some stuff." Weiss said as she and Ruby closed their books, finished with studying.

"I guess we can do that. Shall we get going?" Yang replied, and the four of them went and got on an airship for the city.

* * *

The girls were all walking around, looking at the many different shops. They stopped by the From Dust 'Til Dawn shop first since Weiss mentioned that she needed to pick some dust up for her weapon. They stopped by a weapon store and Ruby, Blake and Yang went in to get some ammunition, along with some stuff to help keep their weapons in good shape. Soon they all walked down the street, some memories showing up.

"Walking around the city always gets me to remember the awesome times we had. Like the Vytal Festival, when we became the champions!" Ruby commented.

"Yeah, those were good times. This is also where we saw Sun for the first time." Blake added, remembering her lover as she blushed.

"Too bad he's always busy. He never really gets any spare time to visit us, especially Neptune." Weiss said, remembering the first time she met Neptune, and chuckling at how he was practically a flirt, calling her 'Snow Angel.' Unfortunately for him, Weiss had taken an interest in Ruby by then.

"Yeah. Those were good times. Wish we could relive them!" Yang finally said, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, guys, it's time to get going. We have classes tomorrow, along with an assembly at the end of the day." Blake said as she looked at the time, which read '6:55.'

* * *

Soon, they all got back to Beacon, and went to dinner. They were all sitting with their good friends from Team JNPR, who still pretty much looked the same, with some slightly minor differences.

Jaune wore a normal jacket (without a hood) with rolled up sleeves and wore black jeans instead of blue ones. Pyrrha still looked like an Amazonian-woman with her armor, but she showed a bit more of her body. Nora wore a long sleeve gray shirt that had her symbol on the back. Ren looked the same as ever.

"How was your day, guys?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty good. Spent most of the day training with Jaune. He's gotten a lot better!" Pyrrha replied, Jaune slightly blushing.

"Ren and I went out to the forest to look for some Grimm to kill!" Nora said excitedly, with Ren simply smiling.

"Nice. Do you guys know what the assembly's about tomorrow? So far, I've heard nothing." Blake asked, and the others shook their heads.

"Either it's going to be one of those that waste time, or it's going to be something that is actually important for once.'' Weiss commented.

"I say a 90% chance of the former." Yang said, giggling.

Soon, they all headed back to their dorms. Like last year, JNPR's dorm was across from theirs. They said good night to each other and all went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, classes went by as slow as usual. As the last class ended, all the students went to the auditorium for the assembly. Everyone simply talked until Ozpin came up to the mic, signaling the students to quiet down. He then began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming to this assembly today. The reason I have called you all here is because there is a certain team that has finally come back after being away from us for a long time. I'd like to take this opportunity to have us all congratulate them on coming back safe and successful from their mission, and that they say they are happy to be back." Ozpin said, as everyone started whispering to each other.

"I wonder what team it is. They have gotta be special for Ozpin to do something like this." Yang commented, with the others all wondering the same thing. However, what they all saw next shocked everyone, especially Yang.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back Grey Storm, Magnarus Ragnarok, Flora Howl, and Nela Tempestrina, also known as Team GRFN!" Ozpin said as the curtains opened up, revealing said team.

All four of them looked different from the last time they were seen. Grey had a gray muscle shirt, with a silvery zip-up overcoat that had one short sleeve on the right, with no sleeves on the left. He also had a black bandana with his symbol on it, which was a wolf. His pants were black, but had silver knee caps, and the end of the pants was tucked into his shoes, which were a silver color with black markings on it. He had a diagonal scar on his face between his eyes, and his hair was spiked up. Magnarus wore a full black hoodie with an orange eagle on the back, sleeves rolled up, fully showing the fierce scars he had. His pants had some small rips in them. Flora wore a white shirt with a red tiger on the right sleeve, with a small scar on her left arm. She wore red pants with white stripes on the side. Nela had shorter hair, wore a green shirt with a hood on it, and had black pants with a green leaf chain hanging on the side. She also had a small scar under her lip.

* * *

Back in the stands, before anyone could stop her, Yang got up and ran as fast as she could, tears welling up in her eyes.

Before the crowd could cheer, Grey was caught off guard as he was tackled by Yang, and they slid back a good 10 feet. Yang then started to cry as the two got up and embraced each other, with everyone cheering, happy for GRFN returning home, and also happy for the two lovers finally reuniting.

"Welcome back, Grey…. I missed you…. We got some catching up to do, you know." Yang whispered to him, as she calmed down.

"I know we do…. Thanks… I missed you too. " He replied, the two still holding each other.

Soon enough, the rest of RWBY and all of JNPR joined them on the stage, all cheering "WELCOME HOME!"


	2. The Encounter

_Chapter 2: The Encounter_

* * *

_(POV: Grey)_

After the assembly, Yang and I were outside in the park area, under the tree we sat under on the first day we met. She was leaning on me, eyes closed while I had my arm around her. I could tell she missed me the entire time I was gone by the way she greeted me. I couldn't really blame her, I also missed her like crazy while I was away with my team. Ozpin wasn't kidding when he said that the mission would take a while to complete.

I was about to ask her a question when I saw that she was asleep. Man, she looked cute. For being a fighter, she slept like any other person. I lightly rubbed her cheek with my thumb. Soon enough, I saw the others walking up towards us, all of them sitting down around us. Ruby giggled at the sight of her sleeping sister.

"Man, for someone who is a brawler, she sure sleeps like a normal person." Blake commented.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said, then started to wake up Yang. "Yang, wake up sleepy head. The others are here."

She woke up, stretching while saying, "Man, that was a good nap. I needed that! Oh, hey guys!"

"Hey there," Jaune said, before turning to me and asking, "So, how was the mission? And how on earth did you guys get scars like that? Especially you, Grey."

I sighed and said, "It was like hell, well, almost. It was tough, I can tell you that. These scars are pretty much evidence of that."

Everyone else nodded and looked at my teammates, and their mouths hung open at what they saw.

"Magnarus… You and Flora are dating?!" They all said in unison and the two of them just started laughing. Flora was leaning on Magnarus, the two holding hands.

"Yep! It's official! Turns out Flora was interested in me on the first day we met. She was just pretty much shy about it!" Magnarus said, while Flora was attempting to hide the blush, to no avail.

"You better shut your mouth Magnarus, or else I'll have to shut it for you!" She threatened, and he complied. We all just laughed.

"She's got you good, dude. I almost feel sorry for ya!" Nora said, holding her stomach.

Yang turned to me, and asked, "Grey… How did you get that scar?"

"You know… This actually isn't the only scar I have…." I sighed, then continued, "I have another one, but I'm not sure if you'll want to see it."

"Show us… Please." Yang said, and I complied.

I stood up and took off my over coat and muscle shirt, revealing some bandages that were wrapped around my stomach and chest. I slowly took it off, revealing the other scar that I had. It started from my right shoulder and ended at my left hip. Everyone, except my team, gasped at what they saw, and Yang stared in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Yang yelled.

"I'll never forget that day… When 'he' attacked." I said, and everyone stared in confusion.

* * *

_(3__rd__ Person POV)_

Grey sighed and started to explain what he meant.

"We were about nearly through with our mission. We had been tasked with helping a local town against some Grimm that threatened to invade. At first, we thought it was simple, until we saw how big their force was. Day by day, we drove every wave of them off. However, it wasn't only the Grimm that were interested in attacking. One day, after we sent away a horde of Grimm, this one man attacked us. His hair was brown, with red streaks in it. His mask was black with white markings on it, and it had 4 slots, 2 for both eyes. He had a trench coat with a symbol of what looked like a white tulip with a red rose covering it." He was saying, while Blake had a look of horror on her face, as if she knew who he was talking about, although nobody seemed to notice.

"Flora and Nela had suffered some wounds while we were fighting off the Grimm. I told Maganrus to take the two and run back to the base to get them treated while I held him off." He said.

* * *

_(Flashback: Day 89 of Mission)_

"Magnarus, I want you to take the girls and run." Grey said, and Magnarus hesitated.

"But Grey, what about you?!" He replied, concerned for his friend.

"Don't argue with me, just go! I'll be fine!" Grey replied, and Magnarus picked up the girls and went back to the base.

Grey was standing there, staring at a man who looked to be in his early 20's. He didn't like the vibe this guy gave off.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Grey asked, but got no response. He was about to ask again when the man spoke.

"My name is not of any importance to you. Not when you're about to die!" The man said, and charged at Grey.

Grey managed to dodge and pulled out Flamberge, and soon started clashing with the man. Grey recognized the fighting style he used as 'laido,' which involved quickly unsheathing for rapid attacks and sheathing again.

'I gotta be careful. Not only is his fighting style deadly, but I gotta remember that his sheathe is a gun as well. I can't get hit by either, or it's gonna be all over.' Grey thought to himself as the two fiercely fought.

They both seemed evenly matched. However, Grey was met with a kick that sent him back a bit and before he knew it, the man had slashed him diagonally between the eyes.

Grey backed up a bit, in pain. However, he regained his composure and smiled. He decided to kick things up a notch and pulled out Glacier, holding it backwards in his right hand, taking on the same fighting style his brother Alpha had used.

The man was shocked for a bit upon recognizing the style, but he regained his composure. 'That fighting style… It can't be.' He thought to himself.

"What's the matter, scared?" Grey taunted, and the man grinned.

"Scared? You wish." He replied, and the two charged at each other once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Magnarus had arrived back at the base and the medical staff quickly took in the girls, giving them treatment.

"Where's Grey?!" He heard someone ask before turning to see Jack, the man who had asked for some help from Beacon with dealing with the Grimm.

"No time to explain, Jack, I gotta get back to him!" Magnarus replied, but was stopped by Jack.

"But you're wounded! I'll send someone else!" He offered, but Magnarus knew better.

"I'll be fine, Jack! Just look after the girls for me!" He replied, and soon dashed out the door.

'Man, I got some bad vibes from that guy the moment I laid my eyes on him!' Magnarus thought to himself as he jumped from roof to roof. 'I hope Grey's fine!'

* * *

Back at the outskirts of the city, Grey and the masked man continued to clash, the two of them not letting up for even a second.

"Hehe, you're quite the fighter!" Grey commented.

"Heh, you are too. I haven't met someone as skilled as you in a while." The man replied, giving a slight chuckle.

They both backed away from each other, catching their breaths.

"I believe you've earned the right to know my name. My name is Adam Taurus. I used to be a member of the White Fang until they disbanded. I've spent my life as a mercenary for hire since then. The last person I met went by the name of Alpha. He was a hardened warrior, but he soon became one of my victims." Adam said, giving an evil smile.

Grey stood there, shocked. Standing right there, in front of him, was his brother's killer. "You mean…. You're the one who killed my brother?!" Grey yelled, the anger in his voice clear.

"So, you're his brother, huh? It's a shame. Now you get to join him!" Adam replied, and the two clashed with each other once again.

The two fiercely swung their weapons at each other. Grey had nothing but anger and revenge on his mind. Now that he knew who killed his brother, he wanted to avenge him. However, Adam would not go down that easily. Next thing he knew, Glacier was knocked away from him and was stunned for a bit before he was sent flying into a nearby wall.

"It's over, Grey. You lose." Adam grinned and moved in to finish his mission. However, he was met with a kick from Magnarus, who had arrived just in time.

"You're gonna have to get through me first!" Magnarus said, Deathly Savior primed and ready for combat.


	3. One Last Time

_Chapter 3: One Last Time_

* * *

"Why you son of a…." Adam said, growling. He dashed towards Magnarus, and the two swung at each other.

Magnarus was keeping up with Adam's fast strikes, but soon he started to pant a bit, the wounds from his previous battle with the Grimm starting to catch up to him. Adam saw the opening and slashed at Magnarus's arms, causing him drop Deathly Savior before he was sent into a wall.

"You're quite a nuisance. Away with you!" Adam said, but when slashed, his blade went across Grey's upper body, having stepped in to protect Magnarus.

"I don't think so. Adam, this fight is over!" Grey said. He had activated his semblance, meaning his hair was spiked, his eyes went gold, and his pupils were a lightning symbol. He stunned Adam, grabbed his sword, and rammed it through his chest with amazing speed. He then connected his semblance-enhanced fist to Adam's face, sending the man through a building.

"Finally… It's over. You can now truly rest, brother." Grey said. However, he soon collapsed, exhausted.

"Oh no, Grey!" Magnarus yelled as he went to check on Grey. He saw the wound Adam had inflicted, and put Grey's arm around his neck. He then quickly zoomed off.

"Thanks for coming back for me…" Grey said.

"Don't say anything! I'll get you back to the base as quickly as possible! Just hang on!" Magnarus exclaimed, and Grey was soon unconscious.

"Damn it… He got away. Well… I guess this is it. It's been a good life…" Adam said, his consciousness slowly diminishing. "Blake… I'm sorry I never got to see you again." Those words were the last to leave him.

* * *

Both Magnarus and Grey soon arrived back at the base. Magnarus saw the girls, who were slightly bandaged up, the two of had horrified looks on their faces as they saw the guys walk in, but were even more horrified at the sight of Grey.

"Oh no! Grey! Magnarus!" Nela and Flora both exclaimed, rushing over to their teammates.

"I'm fine! Grey needs help right now!" Magnarus exclaimed.

"Get him to the medical room, quickly!" Jack ordered as the doctors and nurses quickly rushed Grey to the ER to get him treated. He then turned to Magnarus. "Are you alright? You sure you don't need treatment?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Nothing a few bandages can't fix!" Magnarus replied.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

_(POV: Grey)_

"I was practically near death after that battle. However, thoughts of wanting to see Yang were running through my mind. I couldn't just give up on my life that easily. I knew I needed to see her again." I said as I looked at Yang.

"Oh, Grey… I'm so glad you lived through that…. Who knows what would've happened had you disappeared from my life!" Yang said as she hugged me, close to crying.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here with you, and I shall always be with you. I wouldn't even dare of dying." I said, hugging her tightly. We soon let go and she leaned on me.

I looked at the others and noticed that Blake looked as if she herself was about to cry.

"Blake… What's wrong?" I asked, and she looked up.

"I have something to tell you all." She replied, and the others and I looked her.

"What is it, Blake?" Ruby asked, worried.

"I knew Adam. He was my partner back when we were in the White Fang…" She said after a little while, and we were all shocked.

"YOU WERE PART OF THE WHITE FANG?!" Weiss exclaimed, gasping at what she just heard.

"Please, don't be mad at me Weiss. I was practically a member for most of my life. You could almost say I was born into it. We first started out as an organization that used peaceful protests against the treatment we were receiving because of our heritage. However, none of it really worked, and our leader soon stepped down. A couple weeks after, another one took his place. Before I knew it, our peaceful protests were becoming violent coordinated attacks. After a little while, I left. I didn't want to use my skills to aid them anymore. Sure, we were being treated as equals, but that was out of fear! They had become nothing but a bunch of barbarians! I hated it all so much! Adam was my friend, and I abandoned him in Forever Fall when I separated the train carts!" Blake explained, on the verge of tears. "It was too much for me to handle…"

Weiss was about to say something, but a voice cut her off.

"Oh, Blake… Don't be sad, my kitty cat." A familiar voice said, and Blake turned around, only to be met with a hug from…

"Sun!" Blake said, before returning the hug. Sun hadn't changed much over time. Instead of his usual white shirt he wore, the one he had on was black zipped up.

"It's good to see you again. Sorry for not visiting, I've been busy. Neptune couldn't come with me unfortunately, so I'm here by myself. But I think I prefer it that way." He explained.

"Heh, nice to see you again, Sun. Oh yeah, by the way, I have something for you, Blake. I went back to the site where Adam and I fought, and I found this in his pockets," I said, pulling out two things from my bag.

"His White Fang mask…? And what's that? A letter?" She asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, he wrote it for you." I replied. "You should open it and see what he has to say."

I saw her hesitate for a bit, but she sighed and opened the letter. "Should I read it out loud to you guys?"

"It's your choice. If you want to, go ahead." Sun replied.

Blake nodded, and soon began reading.

_"__Dear Blake, if you are reading this letter, then it means that I am no longer of this world. I just thought I'd spend some time writing this letter to you. All I wanted to say is, I'm sorry. I truly wish I could see you one last time, not as a member of the White Fang, but as me, myself. The Adam Taurus you knew once before. After you left, I wasn't sure what to do with my life. Should I have left, as well? Maybe I should have. You apparently saw what we were turning into after our new leader stepped up, and that it was also affecting me as well. I wish I had your thoughtfulness. Maybe I should've left with you. I cared about you. I thought of you as a sister. You thought of me as a brother. We cared about each other more than the White Fang itself. We were…. Like a family. But what kind of brother was I? A bad one? I guess you could say that. Once again, I wish I could've seen you one last time. However, not all wishes come true. Anyway, along with this letter should be my mask. Do what you want with it. Well, All I can say now is… Goodbye. _

_Your dear friend and brother, Adam Taurus."_

She was silent for a moment, but then began to cry. Sun hugged her, comforting her. After a little while, she regained her composure, turned to us and spoke.

"Can we go to Forever Fall? There's something I wanna do there."

* * *

_(3__rd__ Person POV)_

Everyone then headed to Forever Fall. Upon arriving, Blake led them all to a spot in the forest, which was an open area with a boulder in the middle, and she said it was her favorite spot to go to when she wanted some peace and quiet. She turned to Pyrrha.

"Can you make a tombstone out of this, please?" She asked, and Pyrrha nodded, getting to work.

"Thank you. It's good." Blake thanked Pyrrha, then turned to Weiss. "Can you use your dust to carve some writing into this? I'll tell you what to write, don't worry."

"Sure thing, Blake. Anything for a friend." Weiss smiled, and went ahead and carved into the tombstone what Blake was telling her.

Soon, the tombstone was completed. Then they all went to a cliff overlooking a majority of the forest, with the moon shining. Blake then planted the tombstone into the ground enough to where it wouldn't fall over. Grey then reached into his bag and pulled out Adam's weapon, much to Blake's surprise.

"I thought ahead, so I went and took it along with me before coming back." He explained, and handed it to Blake.

"Wilt and Blush… Thank you, Grey." She replied, and rested the weapon on the tombstone.

"This is where I saw Adam for the last time before I left the White Fang. We were sent on a mission to destroy a shipment of dust on a train, more specifically, an SDC train. However, when I asked about the crew members, Adam didn't seem to care for their lives. When we destroyed the Spider Bot, I severed the link connecting the two carts we were on, and I soon vanished from his sight, leaving him stranded." She explained, then turned to Weiss. "Forgive me, Weiss."

Weiss smiled and said, "It's alright, Blake. That's all in the past. Sure, you did attack my company's train, but you saved the lives of the people that were working on it. To me, that's more important than the dust itself."

"Thank you, Weiss." Blake replied, then turned to the tombstone, proceeding to take off her bow, and then wrapping around Wilt and Blush.

"Adam… I also wish I could've seen you one last time. If only you had abandoned the White Fang like I have… Then maybe things wouldn't have ended up this way." She started to say to the tombstone, tears slowly escaping her eyes. "We could've had a good life… But I suppose nothing goes the way you want it to. This is… goodbye, for good this time. I'm sorry..." She finished saying, then turned to the others.

"Are you ready to go back?" Sun asked, and Blake nodded.

"Yes… Let's go home."


	4. GRFN vs RWBY

_Chapter 4: GRFN vs RWBY_

* * *

_(POV: Grey)_

I woke up as the sun started to shine through the windows, and looked at the time. It was 7:15, so I decided to go ahead and wake up the others for class today.

"Come on, guys, wake up! We have class today, and we have a lot of catching up to do!" I said, and they all groaned. "Five more minutes…" I heard them all reply, and I sighed. "Alright. I guess I'll head down to the cafeteria for some breakfast. Be there in ten minutes!"

I changed into my uniform and went down to the cafeteria to find Yang and the others sitting at a table. I smiled and went over to sit next to her.

"Where are the others?" Jaune asked.

"Too lazy to get up. They should be here in a little while though. Lots of catching up for us today. We've been gone for most of the semester, so that means work, work, and work." I replied, sighing heavily.

"Hey, you didn't really miss a whole lot, so don't worry!" Yang said, punching me playfully in the shoulder.

"Heh, I hope so. Hey, there they are." I said and saw the others coming over to join us.

"Sorry if we're late. Just wanted to get a bit more sleep!" Magnarus said, scratching his head.

"Actually, I was on my way down here by the time you two woke up. I simply thought ahead and decided to leave you and Flora alone for a little while…" Nela said, giggling.

Flora and Magnarus quickly blushed and everyone just started laughing.

"Yang, you and Grey shouldn't be laughing. You two have your alone moments as well!" Ruby said to the two of us.

"Pft, like we care!" Both Yang and I said at the same time, still laughing.

"Guys, I think class is getting pretty close to starting." Blake said, and soon after she said that, the first bell rang, signaling students to get to class.

* * *

Like Yang said, there wasn't a whole my team and I missed, and we managed to finish all the work we missed. Our final class of the day was Combat Class, and everyone was excited that my team and I were back. They missed going up against us, and they enjoyed watching the fights between my team, RWBY and JNPR. I was pretty interested to see how much everyone had improved over the time my team and I were gone for.

"Welcome back to Combat Class, Team GRFN. When you all left for your mission, the fun factor had quite diminished slightly. Now that you're back, I suppose that you're gonna put on a good show for us, am I right?" The professor said, and I nodded.

"Good. Now, who wants to go first?" He asked, and I answered.

"Sir, how about my team and I fight against RWBY? I'm sure everyone would like to see a battle between us again."

"That sounds like fun! Let's do it!" I hear Yang exclaim, cracking her knuckles.

"Alright then. In fact, why don't we go ahead and make this special? The whole school will be watching. I'm sure it'll be a good distraction for them. I think even the staff would be interested." The professor said, and we all nodded. "Very well. First, we'll find a spot for you all to fight in without any interruptions, then I'll get Ozpin to make the preparations." He said.

* * *

_(3rd Person POV)_

The whole school was gathered in the courtyard area in front of a huge monitor that was big enough for them to see. It had 3 screens; the big one was obviously used for monitoring the fight, while the other 2 screens displayed the Aura levels for both teams. JNPR, CFVY, and CRDL were sitting with each other (CRDL was friends with them, since after the tournament, they stopped bullying people and became friendlier).

"So, which team do you guys think is gonna win? I honestly can't really pick between the two, since they're both skilled." Jaune said.

"I don't know, Jauney-boy, but if I had to pick, maybe I'd go with RWBY. Those girls are strong." Cardin replied. "I mean, they're one of the top teams of Beacon for a reason, ya know."

"Yeah, but I don't think GRFN is gonna make things easier for them. Just because we haven't seen them in a while doesn't mean that they themselves haven't probably improved." Pyrrha said.

Velvet nodded. "She has a point. We'll just have to wait and see!" She said, her rabbit ears twitching in excitement.

"Look, there's Ozpin. Shall we be quiet now?" Ren said, and everyone nodded. Ozpin then stood in front of the crowd and began speaking.

"Welcome, everyone. Today, you are about to witness a long awaited match. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long of RWBY shall be going up against Grey Storm, Magnarus Ragnarok, Flora Howl, and Nela Tempestrina of GRFN." Ozpin started to say before turning to the screen. "Can all of you hear me?"

"We read you loud and clear, Ozpin!" The 8 students said in unison.

"Good. There are no rules for this fight, except for the usual 'don't cheat' and 'no using cheap tricks' and such. Are you ready?" He said, and they all replied. "Ready!"

"Alright then. The 10 second countdown will begin shortly. I suggest you ready yourselves quickly." Goodwitch said.

* * *

Soon enough, the timer began, and the teams readied their weapons. GRFN had to get new weapons since their old ones were trashed during their mission.

Grey now had silver gauntlets that had black markings on it, and they could fire the kind of ammunition that was like the one Yang used for her Ember Celica, except they were electricity-based. They acted like arm guards as well, and they were extremely durable. The weapons were Ballistic Ranged Shot Gauntlets (BRSG), and etched into it was the name of the weapon itself; Silver Thunder.

Magnarus had a great sword like before, but this one had a little addition to it. There was a small trigger he could pull, and it would cause the small chamber below the blade to begin rotating fiercely, spreading red dust throughout the blade and making it glow a fire-orange. He could do this up to three times, each level being stronger of course, and each level was indicated by the intensity of the glow. It also transformed into a double-barreled revolver. This weapon was an Exceed Great Sword Magnum (EGSM), and was named Devil's Maw.

Flora still was fond of a sword, but the one she had now was different. The blade was a size that was in between those on a great sword and a normal sword, something like a Claymore. It had a hand guard, and it turned into a shotgun, which she quickly grew to like. It had 3 chambers for different types of dust shells. Flora also now called her weapon Tiger's Wrath, and you could actually see the carving of a tiger on the weapon's blade. It was a Multi-Chamber Shotgun Claymore (MCSC).

Nela had twin swords that were called 'Tornado &amp; Hurricane', as shown on the blades. They were two green swords turned into twin automatic pistols. Well, they weren't actually automatic, but Nela had a fast trigger finger that made it seem as if they were. They were Twin Gunslinger-Style Swords (TGSS).

Of course, Ruby's inner weapons dork woke up and she sped over to the team to examine their weapons.

"OH MY GOSH. GREY, YOUR WEAPONS FUNCTION LIKE EMBER CELICA! OOOO! MAGNARUS, I LOVE THAT SWORD! HOW DOES IT WORK? TELL ME! OH YEAH, THAT REVOLVER FORM LOOKS SOOOOO COOL! FLORA! YOUR SWORD IS JUST BEAUTIFUL, AND I JUST LOVE THE SHOTGUN MODE! OH MY GOD, NELA! THOSE SWORDS MATCH YOUR PERFECTLY!" Ruby was saying, and everyone just smiled. They always loved it when Ruby was like this. She was like a child on Christmas!

"RUBY! THE MATCH IS ABOUT TO START!" Her lover yelled.

"Sorry, Weiss!" She replied, and soon dashed back over to her team, getting into position.

As the countdown was about to end, Grey retracted his gauntlets put his arms behind head, smiling.

Magnarus looked at Grey and said, "What are you do-"

However, before he could finish, Grey vanished from his sight, and him and the girls looked around. They looked over at Team RWBY and saw that Yang was missing.

"Figures as much that Yang would do something like that..." Magnarus said, sighing. He then revved his blade slightly, warming it up. He was looking over at Ruby. "Let's do this! Prepare yourself, Ruby!" He said, and the two charged at each other, and soon took their fight to the north.

"Shall we, Nela?" Blake said, and Nela nodded in reply. The two soon dashed off to the east.

Weiss looked over at Flora and smiled. "I guess that just leaves us two left. Come on, Flora, let's see how much you've improved!" She said, and readied Myrtenaster.

"Bring it on, Weiss! I've been itching for a fight against you!" Flora replied as she drew Tiger's Wrath.

The huge screen on the monitor back at the school split into four parts, giving four clear views of the battles. In the south part of the woods surrounding the field, both Grey and Yang soon came flying out of the trees and slid a good 30 feet across the ground, with Yang sitting on top of Grey as soon as they stopped, and they were both blushing. The two were never in a position like this before, but they seemed as if they were perfectly fine about it.

"Yang, we have time for stuff like this later. As much as I hate to break a position like this, we're in a middle of a battle." Grey began to say, but then noticed the frown Yang was making.

"But… I suppose there's always time for a certain something." He said, and Yang smiled.

She leaned closer, her face hovering over his. In one swift movement, they captured each other, kissing for as long as they felt like it.

* * *

Back at the school, the girls were all going 'awwww' while the guys were clapping and whistling.

"They must really love each other a lot if they're willing to do that in a middle of a battle." Jaune said, giving a soft laugh.

"They don't even care that all of the school is watching them." Cardin commented.

"Well, they ARE the most popular couple of the whole academy, so it really shouldn't be surprising that they're doing this." Ren replied.

"You sure are right. Yang was always that kind of girl who didn't care what people saw her doing." Said a voice, and everyone turned around to see a group of people they didn't recognize.

"Same goes for Grey. That boy just really blocked out anything, acted as if nothing was there." Said an older woman that laughed a bit.

"Why, hello there. Who are you?" Pyrrha greeted with a gentle smile.

"My, Pyrrha! Don't you remember me? I'm Grey's mother!" Said Mrs. Storm as Pyrrha suddenly recollected her thoughts.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! It's been a while!" She replied, her cheeks blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"No worries! The others are here too!" Mrs. Storm replied.

"Ultima? Rolina? Aurora?" Jaune said, his mouth open in shock.

"You got that right! Hey Jauney-boy!" Ultima greeted with a friendly punch.

Ren walked over to the man with blonde hair and shook his hand. "Hello, sir. My name is Ren. May I ask who you are?"

"You may call me Mr. Xiao Long!" The man greeted.

Ozpin then walked over to the group and greeted them. "Why hello, everyone. It's good to see you all once again."

"If it isn't Ozpin! How are you doing?" Mrs. Storm greeted him back with a hug.

"I'm doing just fine, Diana." Ozpin said and then shook hands with Mr. Xiao Long.

"It's been far too long, Ozpin." The man said, and Ozpin nodded.

"Indeed it has been, Wuji. As you can tell, your daughters are doing just fine."

"Wait, Mr. Ozpin, did you say 'daughters'? I mean, I can tell that Yang is one of his daughters, but then does mean Ruby is also his daughter?" Ren asked.

"Yep! Ever since her mother, Summer, died, I've taken care of her, raising her along with Yang." Wuji replied.

"Hey, look at the battle between Ruby and Magnarus!" Coco exclaimed, and everyone's eyes shifted to the screen on the top right.

"Look at them go!" Fox said in awe as he watched.

In the north section of the woods, Magnarus and Ruby were hopping from tree to tree, leaping at each other once every 5 trees for a quick clash. "Come on, Ruby! I know you can do better than that!" Magnarus taunted.

"You're asking for it! Let's see you handle this!" Ruby replied, and shoulder-tackled Magnarus with such speed that she sent him flying through 30 trees.

Magnarus managed to land on his feet but he could barely slow himself down as he slammed into a cliff, leaving a huge crack in it that spread off in tiny branches. He got himself free, but he coughed up a little bit of blood. He looked at his scroll and saw that his aura got a good chunk taken away from it, as only 2/3 of it remained.

"Hmm. She's gotten better. Ah, here she comes." Magnarus said to himself, and leapt out of the way just in time as Ruby came out of the trees and slammed her scythe into the ground.

Magnarus then revved his sword once, and clashed with Ruby, who grunted a bit as she felt the force of the attack. Her aura gauge went down by 15%, and the two backed up.

"Come on, Magnarus! I wanna see you put out more power! You're holding back, I can tell!" Ruby exclaimed.

"If you say so! Don't say I didn't warn ya though!" He replied, and revved up his great sword three times, putting it at maximum power, making it glow a fierce orange. "Get ready!" He exclaimed, and swung the sword at Ruby who yelped and ducked in time.

"Missed me!" She said as she stood back up. "Wait, why do I feel a lot more wind?" She suddenly said, and looked behind her, only to open her mouth in shock.

* * *

Back at the school, everyone had the same reaction, except for Ozpin, of course. Does anything surprise that guy anymore?

"Good lord, Magnarus…" Ultima said as he looked at the screen. About 100 trees were destroyed, some of them still on fire a bit. "He still needs a bit of practice with that weapon, but I can tell he's improving."

"But how…? When did he…? What the heck did I just witness?" Jaune said.

"And of course, Yang and Grey just ignore it." Diana says.

"Let them have their fun for a while. I'm sure they're waiting for the others to finish their fight so they won't have any interruptions when they start theirs." Ozpin says, smiling.

"It seems that the others have also noticed what happened." Cardin said.

* * *

Back in the forest, the other six fighters stopped what they were doing and turned to the direction of the destroyed part of the forest.

"Oh brother… I told him not use that much power, yet he goes ahead and does it anyway!" Grey said, heavily sighing.

Yang just shook her head and looked back at Grey. "Ignore that for now, Wolfy. I believe we were in the middle of doing something." She said, playfully smiling. (Get it? His name is Grey, and Yang calls him Wolfy, and his symbol is a wolf? Yeah? No? Okay…)

Grey looked into Yang's eyes and smiled. "My little dragon, we're going to have to eventually fight. But if you wanna go ahead and waste more time, I'm fine with that." (Cuz you know, Yang's full name is Chinese for Sun Little-Dragon.)

Back in the field where Weiss and Flora were, they simply shook their heads. "I am so gonna give him a good beating when this is over with." Flora commented, angry at her boyfriend's stupid decision of using that much power.

In the east, Nela and Blake were just staring in the general direction of the fight between Ruby and Magnarus. "Does this always happen?" Blake asked.

"Not all the time. Sometimes it helps, but most of the time it's unnecessary. And that one goes to the latter." Nela replied.

"Oh god, I am so sorry Ruby. I'm still not used to the power of this thing! At least you managed to dodge it!" Magnarus said, a worried look on his face. It wasn't really his first time using it, but he knew he would never get used to the sheer power of it.

Ruby looked at her scroll and her aura was now at 75%. She sighed and put it back. "It's okay. Just, uh, don't use that level of power anymore, 'kay? AND THAT WAS SO COOL!" She replied as she quickly turned around.

"Thanks! Also, sorry!" Magnarus replied, scratching the back of his apologetically. "Anyway, that was a good warm-up, girls! Shall we start the fight for real this time?"

"Let's do this!" Everyone replied, and they began to fight for real this time.

* * *

Back in the starting field, Weiss was using her dust and glyphs to try and gain the upper hand on Flora. However, the young red-head kept dodging and was shooting her shotgun at Weiss. They both soon clashed with their blades once again. Over in the east, Blake and Nela swinging at each other swiftly. Blake was trying to use her semblance once again to catch the green-haired girl off guard, but Nela was once again keeping up. Once in a while they would run around and use their weapons' gun modes to try and shoot at each other. In the north, Ruby and Magnarus were swinging at each other with all their might, creating little bursts of wind that left marks in the surrounding trees. When it came to using their gun modes, they would shoot at a short to medium distance, unlike the long range distance the others resorted to. Ruby's Crescent Rose didn't have the bolt-action mechanism anymore, and now it was a semi-auto HCSS (High-Caliber Sniper Scythe, just in case you guys didn't know). That meant she could keep up with the fire rate of Magnarus's EGSM in its revolver form.

Little by little, everyone's aura meter went down, and the ending result for them was like déjà vu. Magnarus and Ruby swung at each other so hard that they sent each other through 30 trees, the last of their meters taken away in an instant, officially knocking them out of the battle. Weiss and Flora were near exhaustion, but they fired at each other one last time, the explosion knocking them to the opposite sides of the field. On the screen, their aura meters depleted, and they were out of the battle. Nela and Blake charged at each other for one last clash, and a little while after, they fell to the ground, having knocked each other out. Now only Grey and Yang were left, and they knew it.

"Well… looks like we're the last ones left." Yang commented, as the two of them got up.

"Yeah. You ready?" Grey asked, and Yang nodded. "Remember, no holding back."

The two looked at each other in the eyes for a minute, and soon jumped away from each other, preparing their gauntlets for battle.

* * *

Back at the school, silence filled the air, everyone watching.

"This is it… The last fight." Jaune commented.

"Yang, beat his ass." Wuji commented.

"I doubt my Grey is gonna hold back, even if she is his girlfriend." Diana replied.

"They're about to begin. I can feel it." Ren commented, his eyes concentrated on the screen.

"Yes, you're right. The air around them is intense. Their aura is strong." Pyrrha said.

"They were purposely waiting for us to finish our fights. You'll see why." A voice commented, and everyone turned around to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Magnarus, Flora, and Nela all joining them in watching.

"Are you sure about that, Weiss?" Jaune asked, and she nodded in reply. "I see."

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO INTENSE!" Nora said, nearly bursting with excitement as she waited.

As soon as they finished talking, they watched as the battle finally began.


	5. Wolf vs Dragon

_Chapter 5: Wolf vs Dragon_

* * *

Grey and Yang charged at each other, Silver Thunder and Ember Celica clashing as a shockwave emerged, blazing with fire and crackling with electricity. The ground beneath them cracked under the extreme pressure, and Yang soon jumped into the trees towards the open field, with Grey in pursuit. Soon enough, they arrived, and Yang began firing Ember Celica. Grey dodged every shot and began to shoot back at Yang. They were jumping and dodging each other's shots, and they got closer and closer, before throwing a punch at each other that sent them flying in opposite directions, crashing into the ground as it was raised and turned into rubble. They both got up and began talking.

"Heh, not bad, Yang. You're still as strong as ever." Grey said, smiling.

"I could say the same to you. Shall we kick it up a notch?" She replied.

"I thought you'd never ask." Grey said.

They both reloaded their gauntlets. Soon after, they charged at each other and were exchanging punches and kicks as they were trying to get a hit onto each other. It was pretty much beginning to look like a violent dance of death instead of a normal fight. Once in a while they would try to shoot at each other again, with some of their shots colliding mid-flight. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the air backed away in fear, and the ground beneath their feet cracked and trembled.

* * *

Back at the school, everyone watched in awe. They knew that those two were strong, but the level of power they were witnessing was off the charts. Not even Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Magnarus, Flora, and Nela knew of the power their teammates had.

"We thought we knew their strength… Apparently we were wrong." Ruby said.

Magnarus nodded. "Also, I doubt this is their maximum output. They still haven't used their semblance yet."

Jaune looked at the sky, and he could've sworn it was a bit brighter just now. "Hmm, my eyes are probably playing tricks on me…" He said to himself.

"Jaune, did you say something?" Pyrrha asked, hearing what he said.

He shook his head in reply, "It's nothing, Pyrrha. Nothing at all. Let's continue watching the battle, shall we?"

Pyrrha nodded, but was slightly worried.

* * *

Right now, Yang and Grey were shooting at each other with all their might, and soon ran towards each other. When their fists met once again, they slid away from each other, and their aura meters were at a 1/3.

"Come on Yang, let's kick it up to the maximum!" Grey said, enjoying the battle. Yang at first was hesitant, but she nodded, smiling.

"Right! Let's GO!" She exclaimed as she let her semblance loose, and Grey watched as a golden aura and fire was flowing from and around her, along with her eyes turning red.

Grey smiled, and soon also let his semblance loose, and Yang watched as a silver aura flowed around him, along with little bursts of lightning. His eyes went from their blue color to a more golden color.

As if on cue, the wind suddenly intensified, and the sky turned dark. They waited for a little while, and soon enough, Yang made the first move. She ran towards Grey and leaped into the air, and when she got close enough, she extended her arm and tried to hit him, only to hit the ground instead. The shockwave from her attack caused the ground around her to instantly become rubble. She looked around, and saw Grey up above her. Right before Grey could make contact, she managed to jump out of the way in time. Like Yang, his punch made contact with the ground, but under more force.

Grey turned around to see Yang on the opposite side of the field. They started to shoot at each other once again, but this time their ammunition was somehow powered up by their semblance. They soon stopped and looked at each other for a little bit, but soon dashed towards each other. They had one last shot in their gauntlets, and they were gonna put everything into it. Their fists met; lightning boomed, and fire crackled. They went flying in opposite directions, crashing into the ground at an immense speed and force. Silence followed for a bit, but they soon got up, panting, and they started walking towards each other.

They stopped, close enough to each other. After a little while, Yang closed her eyes and spoke. "You win…" She said, and started to fall, but Grey caught her just in time.

"You're wrong…. We both win." He said and soon fell, landing on his back.

Yang's head was resting on his chest with his arm around her, and they were also holding hands. The dark clouds broke and the sun started to shine, revealing that they were unconscious, but that they were also smiling, happy about the battle.

* * *

Back at the school, everyone was cheering, having enjoyed watching the battles that took place today.

"I don't wanna go up against those two anymore." Jaune said, shaking a little bit.

"Come on, Jaune. You're a man, so act like one!" Pyrrha teasingly said, and everyone else laughed.

"Let's go get those two back here." Ruby said, smiling as she and the rest of RWBY and GRFN, along with JNPR, got up and went to the field to pick up the two fighters.

* * *

Later that day, Grey woke up and saw that it was night time, and that he was in his team's dorm, but also that they were nowhere in sight. "They should be back soon. In the meantime I should probably take a shower and get ready for bed." He said to himself, and proceeded to do what he needed to do. When he was done, a thought popped into his head. "I should check on Yang… I doubt she's with the others. But first, let me check my scroll."

He pulled out his scroll and checked it. He saw that he had a message and opened it. It was from Ozpin. Grey smiled as he read it. "Ozpin, you're too kind." He said, then he then closed his scroll and walked out into the hallway and knocked on the RWBY dorm. There was no response, and he was about to knock again when the door opened, with Yang standing behind it, dressed in her pajamas.

"Hey." He said, smiling. "Just thought I'd check up on ya. You alone?" He asked.

Yang smiled and said, "Yeah, I am. Come on in." She then turned around.

Grey walked in and he spoke. "Apparently, Ozpin is giving us the rest of the week off. He said we deserve it since we put on a good show today."

"Really? That's good." Yang said as she yawned.

"Getting sleepy, my little dragon?" Grey said as he gave a small, but soft laugh.

"That battle wore me out, so yeah." She replied, turning around. "Grey… Can you… stay with me tonight?" She asked, blushing.

He also blushed, but nodded. "Sure. I can do that."

Her blush got redder, but she smiled. "Thanks..."

They both climbed up onto Yang's bed and got comfortable. "I love you, Grey..." Yang said.

"I love you too, Yang... Good night." He replied, and they both closed their eyes and were soon sleeping.

* * *

In the hallway, the girls, JNPR, and the rest of GRFN were all walking up to their dorms. They were all tired after today, and just wanted to sleep. They said goodnight to each other before entering the dorms.

As Ruby and the rest of her team walked into their dorm, their mouths opened a bit at the sight before them. They saw Grey and Yang cuddled up together, sleeping.

"Aaaaawwwww..." They all sounded at the same time.

"They look so cute together..." Weiss commented.

"Yeah, you got that right." Ruby also said.

"Alright guys, as much as I hate to tear our eyes away from this adorable sight, we should go to sleep now." Blake said as she changed and got into bed. "Good night."

"Good night, Blakey." Ruby and Weiss replied.


	6. Having Fun!

**_Author's_ Note: Well, I couldn't tell ya how much I laughed because of what I was writing as I did this chapter. Anyway, if you all need a little quick laugh, then maybe this might help ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 6:_ _Having Fun!_

* * *

_(POV: Grey)_

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun shined in through the window. The first thing I saw kind of caught me off guard; Yang had her arms around my neck and her face was very close to mine. I also noticed that she had a good scent to her.

"Like a field of flowers on a summer day…" I said to myself as I simply smiled and gave a small peck on her forehead. She smiled in her sleep and shuffled for a bit to get a bit more comfortable.

"Sorry, Yang, but time for me to get up." I quietly said as I slowly got up, making sure not to disturb her.

As I got off the bed, I noticed that the girls weren't here. I deduced that they were in the cafeteria for breakfast. "If they're in there, then the same probably goes to the others." I said to myself. "Welp, might as well get her up as well."

I stood in front of Yang and started to quietly call out her name. "Yang. Yang. Yang!"

No response.

"Ugh… that didn't work." I then began to think of different ways to wake her up until this one idea popped into my head. "Oh, wait!"

I poked Yang in her side and she twitched. "Oh this is gonna be so fun..." I said as I smiled. I decided to poke her in the side a couple more times just to make sure, and she twitched once again, this time with a giggle following her.

"Time to kick it up a notch!" I quietly exclaimed and attacked her sides, which woke her up in an instant.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP! I'M AWAHAHAHAHAKE! EEEEP!" She exclaimed as she laughed and tried to escape.

"Sorry, Yang, but this is too much fun!" I jokingly said as I continued my 'wake-up tickle attack alarm.'

"PLEHEHEHEHEASE, JUST STAHAHAHAHAP! OH GAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!" She begged. "NO MOHOHOHOHOHORE!"

"Let me think about it…. Nope!" I said and continued.

"COME ON, JUST STAHAHAHAHAHAP! I CAN'T BREHEHEHEHEHEATHE!" She begged once again. Noticing her laughter getting a bit quieter, I decided to stop.

"Hehe, alright! I'll let you go!" I said and stopped. However, that would be my biggest mistake. She quickly recovered and tackled me to the floor, pinning down my arms.

"Having a little fun, Wolfy?" She said as she gave a playful, evil smile.

"Hehehe… I guess?" I said nervously.

"What's the matter, Grey? Don't tell me… You're ticklish as well?" She playfully said as she poked my side.

"Hmph!" I grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes…" She said, and began her attack.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! YAHAHAHAHAHAHANG! STAHAHAHAHAHAP! I'M SORRYHEHEHEHEHEH!" I said as I laughed and tried to get her off.

"Let me see… Nope!" She said, mocking me from earlier.

"OH THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT IS SOHOHOHOHOHOHO UNFAHAHAHAHAHAHAIR! JUST STAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" I begged. Soon enough, I managed to get her to lose her balance as she fell on her back and I pinned her down.

"Let me see… Oh, I know!" I said, giving a semi-evil smile.

"Eheheh…. What is it?" She nervously said, gulping. I said nothing as I grabbed hold of her ankles and saw her eyes widen. "Nonononono! Anywhere but my FEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEET!" She said as she broke out into a high-pitched laughter.

"I think I just found somebody's most ticklish area!" I teasingly said as I scribbled my fingers all over her soles.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP! GREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEY! THIS IS TOO MU-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!" She exclaimed as I moved up to her toes.

"Ooooo! Looks like I found the sweet spot!" I teasingly said as I continued my merciless attack.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! I BEHEHEHEHEHEG OF YOOOOOUUUUU!" She begged as she started banging her fists on the floor.

"Nope! Your laugh is just too cute!" I replied, smiling.

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! I CAHAHAHHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!" She begged once again, this time with tears coming out of her eyes.

A little idea popped into my head. Part of her stomach was showing, and I stopped to give her a little break.

"T-thanks…" Yang said as she breathed heavily. "Who said I was done?" I replied, and her eyes widened as she saw me position my head above her stomach.

"W-what are you DOHOHOHOHOHOING?! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAP!" She was asking but then laughed as I playfully blew a raspberry onto her stomach and tickled her sides once again. She started to thrash about. I guess this was a bit too much for her!

"Alright, I think that's enough!" I said as I let her go, and she began to breathe heavily. I chuckled as I saw her tumbled and ruffled hair.

"That…. Was…. Fun!" She said as her breathing returned to a normal pace.

"Well, I originally tickled you so I could just wake you up, but I didn't quite expect it to turn into a little tickle fight. Now that we're done, why don't we go ahead and get ready and head on down to the cafeteria? I'm sure the others are already there, waiting for us!" I said as I helped her up.

"Alright!" She replied as she started to take off her shirt right in front of me, causing my face to immediately turn red. She smirked at my predicament and continued to do so until she completely took it off, revealing her… Assets. "Like what you see, big boy?" She said in a seductive tone, causing my face to turn even redder, and then pulled me into a hug, my face landing right between those… Cushions, I guess you could call them (No, really. That's what they seriously felt like).

"Hehehe, it seems like my Grey enjoys this! Am I right?" She teasingly said. My face was the color of red dust, and after a little while, she let me go. "I… I think I'm gonna go get ready now!" I quickly said as I turned around and quickly left the room. Once outside the dorm, I could hear her laughing. I dismissed it and quickly entered my dorm. I decided to change into a more casual clothing, which consisted of a black zip-up vest, white cargo shorts with black markings, and black skate shoes with silver markings. I put on Silver Thunder and kept it in its inactive form, which looked like normal bracelets. As soon as I was done, I left my room and walked back over to Yang's and knocked on her door.

"Yang, you done?" I asked.

She replied, "Yeah, come on in!"

I opened the door and walked on in. My face turned red again at the sight I saw. Yang was sitting on the bed, dressed in casual clothing as well (blue jeans, yellow sneakers, all that), except she still had her shirt off… And she had no bra on. She handed her shirt to me and said in a little begging voice, "Help put it on me! Pwease?" She obviously planned this, I could tell, but I helped her anyway. I unfolded her shirt, which was a yellow tank top with her symbol on the front in the middle, and she was about to stand up and turn around and let me put it on her when I lowered my head and blew another raspberry onto her stomach, causing to fall back onto the bed, laughing. I soon as I stopped, I looked up, only for her to hug me and have my face land right between those melons again. My face immediately turned as red as it could. She giggled, feeling the warmth from my blush, and soon enough let me go. She got up and turned around so I could put her shirt on her, which I did.

"You just love messing with me, don't you?" I said as I put her shirt on her.

She giggled and replied, "Yep! It's always fun to see what I can do to make your face all red!"

I sighed and replied, "You could've put a bra on, you know!"

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that? Also, a girl like me with bosoms as big as this can't bother to wear that! Besides, it's fun teasing you like that!" She replied, giggling.

I finished putting her shirt on her and she turned around. Before I could say anything, she pulled into another deep kiss, and I quickly returned it, turning us around before falling onto the bed. Soon enough, we stopped and stared into each other's eyes. "Just couldn't resist, could ya?" I said and chuckled.

She smiled, "Of course not. But that doesn't mean I always have to make the first move, right?"

I smiled and replied, "Not always. Anyway, are you ready to go down to the cafeteria?"

"Yep! Let's go!" She replied and got off of me.

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't figure out a good title for this chapter, and I just noticed that I used 4 different terms to describe Yang's... well, you know. Anyway! That Yang! She can sure be quite a teaser at times! Well, at least Grey got to feel those... Bazongas... (Make that 5 terms!) And with his face, no less! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fun-filled chapter!If I made any mistakes, please let me know in your review! Thanks!**


	7. Semblance and Dance Talk

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 7! I'll be honest, I had a bit of trouble trying to come up with what to write in this one, but in the end, I think it came out pretty good. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Semblance and Dance Talk_

_(POV: Grey)_

Yang and I walked out of the dorm, heading towards the cafeteria. We still had plenty of time, so we weren't in a big rush or anything. Soon enough, we arrived and walked in, and saw the others sitting at the usual table. Sitting with them was also teams SSSN and CFVY. However, before we could even attempt to walk on over, all of the students suddenly started to clap and cheer as they saw us. I could instantly tell that it was because of the show we put on for them yesterday. I got an idea in my head, and whispered it to Yang. She smiled and nodded.

We activated our gauntlets, and I locked my left hand with her right hand. Everyone got quiet as they wondered what we were about to do. We then placed the bottom of our arms against each other's, and we also stood back to back. We then pulled our arms back and then shot them forward, firing off a shot from our gauntlets, which exploded in the middle of the room and revealed the image of a gray wolf with a golden dragon behind it. Everyone went 'wow' at the sight and cheered once again.

We simply smiled, walked over to our table and sat down. Like us, everyone was in casual clothing as well. Ruby had a red shirt and black pants, Weiss was wearing a white shirt and white pants, and Blake was wearing a white tank top and black pants. Magnarus had on an orange shirt and regular jeans, Flora was wearing a white shirt with red sleeves and red pants, and Nela had on a green shirt and black jeans. JNPR was wearing their usual clothing, as well as CFVY and SSSN.

"That was SO COOL!" Ruby exclaimed. "Do it again! Please!"

"Sorry, sis! Maybe some other time!" Yang replied, causing Ruby to frown.

"Hey Sun, Scarlet, Sage, and Neptune. Paying us a visit, I presume?" I said to the 4.

"Yep. We were bored, so we decided to spend some time with everyone this week. It's good to see you guys again." Neptune replied.

"You know… I've wondered about something. Out of your team, Grey, you are the only one who's showed their semblance. What about the others? Magnarus? Flora? Nela? Care to tell?" Pyrrha suddenly spoke, looking at my teammates.

"Well… I guess I can show you mine, first. But before I do that, how about we go outside into the park? I'd rather demonstrate out there rather than in here." Magnarus volunteered, and we all agreed.

* * *

All of us got up from our tables and we went outside into the park, but not before grabbing a training dummy from the training room. After stepping outside, we went to an area where no one else would become accidentally involved in the demonstration. I placed the dummy a good distance away from Magnarus.

"Alright, are you guys ready to see my semblance?" He asked, and everyone nodded. My team and I have seen each other's semblances in action before, so we knew what it was.

Magnarus began to concentrate his aura to his right forearm, making it glow a bright orange. As soon as he felt like it was enough, he shot his arm forward, causing an orange astral projection of his arm to come out. He closed his fist as soon as the projection came into contact with the dummy, grabbing it. He then raised his arm up and did a slamming motion into the ground, the projection following his every movement. Everyone watched in awe at the display.

"And there you go. That's my semblance. Pretty cool, don't you think?" He said, and everyone nodded.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn, now." Flora said as her eyes started to glow a bright red. "Cardin and his team are about to fall from their window in 3…2…1…"

As if on cue, team CRDL suddenly came crashing into the ground, surprising everyone. It was like as if she predicted the future. "You see, my semblance is Vision. I'm able to briefly see what will happen in the future. However, it really serves as a way of telling me what might happen if I don't do anything about it." Flora explained, and everyone nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me…" Nela said, and pulled out her 'Tornado' sword in its pistol form. She concentrated her aura into the gun, and when she felt it was enough, she fired. The bullet was suddenly faster, and it glowed green. When it hit the dummy, it suddenly exploded into a small ball of razor-like wind, encasing the dummy and cutting it up.

"Wow. That was pretty amazing. How come y'all didn't use your semblances during the fight?" Yang suddenly asked.

"Wait, 'fight'? You guys had a fight?" Sun asked, and Blake explained to him, "It was a sparring match between my team and Grey's. It happened yesterday, in fact. The whole school watched. It ended up being a tie in the end."

"Ooohhhh, okay. I get it now." Sun replied.

"Anyway, you see, Yang, unlike us, they're not quite used to the power of their semblances just yet. Not only that, but as you saw, their semblance requires the use of their aura. If they were to keep using it in a prolonged battle like the one we had, they would just wear themselves out eventually and give you guys the advantage." I explained to her.

"Ohhhh okay. I see now. Well, in that case, just keep training!" She said with a smile.

"Right! Will do!" Magnarus replied. Suddenly, the intercom came on, and Ozpin started to speak.

_"__Hello, everyone. This is Headmaster Ozpin speaking. I know all of you are enjoying your day off, but I just want to quickly remind you all that the dance is this Friday. If you want to help prepare the ballroom, please speak to Professor Goodwitch. Thank you, and have a nice day." _He announced over the intercom.

"Huh, I forgot all about the dance. Anyway, come on Flora! Let's go!" Magnarus said and began to run towards where the air docks were, with Flora following him. "We'll see you guys later!" She exclaimed as she followed him.

* * *

When they were gone, I noticed that Nela was walking towards me. "Is something up, Nela?" I asked her.

"Well… Uh… The thing is… I have a crush on Sage, and I wanna ask him if he will go with me to the dance, but I'm just not sure how to ask him…" She said, blushing a bit.

"Ah, I see. Well, the best you can do is just straight up ask him. Here, let's go speak to him right now." I said as I motioned for her to follow me, which she did. We both walked up to Sage and I spoke, "Sage, Nela has something to ask you real quick. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." He replied, smiling, then looked at Nela. "What's on your mind?" He asked her.

Nela got a bit nervous, but she spoke, "Sage… I know this is a bit unusual for a girl to ask a guy this kind of question… But… Uh… Would you like to… uh… go with me to the dance this Friday?" She blushed as soon as she finished asking.

Sage expressed a bit of surprise at the sudden question, but he smiled and said, "Of course I will! I was actually going to ask you myself, but it seems you beat me to it. But yes, I will go with you to the dance. Also, I was wondering if you… Uh… wanted to spend some time with me today?"

This made Nela blush even more, but she regained her composure. "Yes! I'd love to spend some time with you!" She exclaimed in joy.

"Great! Come on!" He said, and they both started to walk away from the group. "We'll catch up to you guys later!"

"Alright! Have a good day, you two!" I exclaimed.

As the two of them disappeared from our sight, I looked back towards the others and noticed that Ruby was also blushing as well and was looking at Weiss, and I instantly could tell why. The following words she said to her confirmed it.

"Weiss… Would you… Uh… Like to go with me to the dance…?" She said a bit nervously as she tapped the tip of foot on the ground. If you ask me, the truth is that Ruby didn't really like dances, or nice clothing for that matter, but since she was together with Weiss, she felt like she had to ask her. Weiss smiled and replied, "Yes, Ruby. In fact, I'd LOVE to go to the dance with you! And as a matter of fact, come on, we need to pick you out a dress!" She grabbed Ruby by the hand and the two ran to the air docks, heading towards the city. "We'll be back!" She exclaimed as they ran off.

I watched as they both boarded the ship, and soon walked towards Yang and said, "I know you're gonna say 'yes', but I'll ask anyway. Will you go with me to the dance?" She smiled and replied, "Of course I will." I smiled and hugged her, then surprised her by picking her up bridal-style, causing her to blush madly. "We'll see you guys later!" I exclaimed to the others and walked over to the area with the tree Yang and I usually sat under. I then put her down and sat next to her, holding her hand as she proceeded to lean on me.

"Can't wait to go to the dance with you this weekend…" I said as I smiled.

"Same here… It's gonna be fun…" Yang replied.

* * *

**End Note: Boy, do I love making references to video games! There are two in here that should stand out, but if you didn't catch it, look through it until you find it. Those who find it on the first try will receive a virtual high-five from me :3 But if you have no clue on what they are, message me and I'll tell ya. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any suggestions/noticed any errors, please include them in your review! Thanks!**


End file.
